


Allure

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity, a young woman infamous for capturing the hearts of men, is forced into participating in a plot that she never wanted to be part of. Find out what happens when the stubborn prince Endymion, who is searching to fill a void, finds himself trapped in something that could change the course of his fate. Takes place in the Silver Millennium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started back in 2007 and have gained momentum to pick up again. You can find photos that I've used as inspiration for various scenes on my Tumblr at http://she-dreams-in-pink.tumblr.com/tagged/Allure.

**Allure**

**Prologue**

They made love the under the watchful eyes of the willowy figures, who standing side by side, enclosed them in the small clearing. The tall trees whose fingers lovingly caressed each other, swayed with the delicate breeze allowing tiny pockets of sun to swim through their arms. Small spikes of grass nipped at her bare flesh with each slip off the woolen blanket, and his rough, unshaven skin assaulted hers, turning ivory to an aggravated red. His calloused hands traced messy patterns on her smooth abdomen, and she let out an exaggerated moan when his dry lips violated her bare breast. Her slender hands became tangled in his coarse, greasy hair and his botchy kisses continued downwards.       

Turning her head to the side, a glint of gold caught her eye. His wedding ring. Immediately her hands flew to his chest, forcefully pushing him back. Surprised, the man stopped his tirade, staring at her in bewilderment.

“What is it?” he asked, his gruff voice laced with concerned but dripping with frustration.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she stated meekly, pulling her skirt over her knees and shielding her naked shoulders with her cotton shawl. The man smiled halfheartedly in a vain attempt to appear empathetic. She turned away, focusing her attention to the patches of sunlight playing in the grass. Once again she felt his stale breath on her cheek; his laboured fingers rubbed against her upper arm, savagely tugging at the light fabric, bringing it down. She pulled her arm out of his reach, but no sooner were his dry lips pressed against her now exposed shoulder. Her entire body recoiled as her hand protectively covered the tortured flesh.

“Stop,” her voice was flat, and her attention fixed to the ground.

“Why?” The man sat back, an annoyed sigh making its escape as his body slouched in defeat.

“You don’t love me.” Barely audible, the words slipped from her lips. His head dropped.

“I do. Of course I do,” he mumbled, his eyes turned upward, eagerly watching for her reaction.

“Why?” Taken aback, he straightened his posture, looking at her squarely.

“You’re beautiful.” Sincere and honest; his answer swelled into a twinge of pain in the pit of her stomach.

“What else?” Tears began to swell.

“What else is there?”

“What else is there!?” she repeated, her voice raising, tears falling down her pale cheeks. He remained silent and like every time before, realization set in. She was just his toy, just like she was to all the others.

The golden glint caught her eye once more, and she snatched his wedding ring from the blanket, throwing it towards him. “Go home to your wife,” she spat, pulling her shirt over her head.

He pounced, pinning her to the ground. His face clouded with confusion and desire, “I don’t want my wife.” She struggled, freeing herself from his cage and jumped to her feet. “Usagi, please!”

She paused momentarily, glancing down on him from her elevated position. ‘ _No, not again…_ ’ she thought, as the familiar feeling of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. “Stop… go home to your family.”

“Why?” Within seconds, he was on his feet, his strong hand wrapped around her delicate wrist. He forced her to look him in the eye. “I need an answer.” Quietly she began to cry.

“I’ve ruined too many families, too many marriages.” She wiped away the tears with the corner of her sleeve.

“You’re not ruining anything…I’ll leave her. If it means that much to you…” Disgust overwhelmed her and without any sense of control, her small hand flew across his face, “Don’t.”

“Usagi, please. I don’t love anyone else.” He knew he was going to lose her; the only prize he was ever able to claim.

“You don’t love me!” She hissed, eyes narrowing. “Don’t expect to see me again,” she stated coldly, shaking her head. His grip on her wrist tightened.

“Stay,” he demanded his voice sharp and his eyes darkening. A shiver coursed through her small body, as she tried to shake his hand, which only tightened its grip.

“Let go…” Fear laid in the depths of her eyes.

“I can’t.”

“Please! You’re hurting me!”

“Usagi… tell me why it has to end? Why are you running from me?” He persisted, swiftly clutching her other arm in his empty hand.

“Stop… you’re holding too tight,” her voice was barely audible, and lower lip began to tremble as silent tears streamed down her face. Instantly his hold softened and her limbs fell from his grasp.

“I… I’m sorry.” Devastated. Shocked. Slowly the man backed away from the girl, allowing her to escape, not knowing exactly what had come over him. Running from the predator, she took off barefoot through the forest forgetting her possessions behind her.

The man fell to his knees, cradling his sweat stained face in his coarse palms. He shook his head, the effects of bewilderment wearing off. He had lost her. For a small moment in time, she had been his. A possession. A prize. But his, nonetheless. His shoulders quivered as a sob escaped his dry lips. Beaten, he stood to his feet, gathering her forgotten belongings as if they would keep a piece of her close to him.

Utterly lost in his thoughts, the man never noticed the tiny gasp that escaped into the wind. He never heard the twigs break under foot as she ran from the scene that she had witnessed from beginning to end. For that afternoon under the gentle sway of the trees, it was not only nature who had been watching the lover’s affair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allure**

**Chapter One**

The morning sun peaked over the horizon, tiptoeing through the large windows and onto the couple’s sleeping form. The man stirred, groaning in protest as the sun crossed his cheek. His swollen eyes peeled open and he grimaced when they landed on the girl curled up beside him. His frown deepened as he looked her over; her worn hand resting on his stomach, knuckles raw and nails chipped. She moved slightly, signaling that she too had been woken by the light.

“What time is it?” he asked, voice hoarse as he rubbed his face tiredly.

“Just past dawn, I imagine,” she said with a yawn, moving closer to his side, her arm snaking up his torso to rest on his shoulder. Grabbing her tanned wrist, he removed the offending limb.

“Get out,” he grunted nonchalantly, throwing back the covers and cringing as the frigid air hit his exposed skin.  

“What?” She sat up, her eyes intently following his every move, clutching a silken bed sheet to her chest awaiting his response. He couldn’t be serious, right?

“Get out.” He stumbled out of bed, grabbing a robe that was draped over a nearby chair.

“But I thought-,” she stared at him, perplexed; this wasn’t how the fairy tale was supposed to go.

“I have things to attend to,” he interrupted coolly, digging through his wardrobe. “Here,” he tossed her a small satin pouch. She reached for it, her nimble fingers untying the string that fastened it shut, “What is it?”

“For your troubles.” She peered inside, finding that the sack was filled with golden coins. “And for your silence,” he looked at her with a stern, raised brow, hoping she would catch his drift.

“And if I don’t stay silent?” She challenged, glowering at him as an angry flush rose to her cheeks.

“Then I’ll have you killed,” he stated apathetically with a wave of his hand. Frightened, embarrassed and angry, the girl leapt from the bed, throwing her clothes over her matted hair. “Wait,” he called, just as her hand had reached the doorknob. She glanced up at him, wide-eyed and hopeful. Had he changed his mind?  “Draw me a bath, before you leave,” he ordered, motioning towards the bathroom. The girl’s heart sank and she simply bowed in compliance. “That’s a good girl,” he cooed, condescendingly.

 

He sauntered across the marble floor, taking a moment to watch the sun finish its journey over the horizon. Raking a hand through his raven hair, he half wondered what he was doing. For the past month, he had slept with a different woman almost every night, but not once did he feel any sort of long-term satisfaction. The girl emerged, ready to announce his bath had been prepared, however, both her words and his thoughts were interrupted by repeated knocks on the door.

“You can answer that and excuse yourself,” he stated flatly, back turned to her.

“Yes, your highness.” She scrambled to the door, “Your majesty,” she answered, bowing deeply before darting through the long corridor, down the stairs and back to her own chambers. Upon hearing the girl address the King, the prince scowled.

“Endymion,” he began with a deep sigh.

“Father.” The prince turned to face him. He noticed a flicker of disappointment in his father’s amber eyes. Suddenly he realized that his father had grown old; his once ebony hair ashen with age, and wrinkles creased deeply into his paling skin.

“What number was she?” he questioned bluntly, his deep voice dripping with disgust.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” the prince replied with a cocky grin.

“Endymion, they’re talking.” He sat down in one of the lavish, leather-covered chairs, shaking his head in disapproval of his son’s actions.

“Who is?” Endymion knew his father had a tendency of getting worked up and overreacting. Frankly, the prince could care less about what the mere peasants were saying about him.

“Everyone. They’re talking about how it’s disgraceful that a Prince of your status sleeps around with the help. Not to mention that some of those girls are _married_ ,” he paused to gage Endymion’s reaction but only found an expression of indifference. “You’re the crown prince of Earth, the most powerful planet in the system,” he emphasized the latter part – and it was true. Earth had become the most feared planet in the solar system and no one dared to oppose their decisions or soldiers. While its inhabitants were regarded as vile, ruthless creatures, the King was well respected as a man of sensibility, reason and honour. It was because of him that Earth was able to stay so powerful for so long. However, hidden in the underbelly of the planet’s empire were powerful men who abused their rank. Whether the King was honestly unaware of the happenings or knew and was turning a blind eye, remained a mystery.

“Let them talk,” the prince scoffed, genuinely unconcerned. They could spew whatever gossip they saw fit, but the truth was he would inherit the crown and become their King, regardless of his infidelities. “Besides, it’s not _only_ common women.”

“Do you really think that these women, regardless of class, don’t talk amongst each other? Can you imagine the rumours they’re weaving?” His father asked, incredulously. When had his son lost all sense of self-pride and respect?

“Not if they value their lives,” he answered, smugly. A sly smile tugging at his lips.

“So you threaten them?” The King’s temper was beginning to boil.

“I compensate them for their silence,” he explained with a shrug. “And in the event that’s not enough, I simply lay out the facts.”

“So not only are you tarnishing the Royal name, you’re turning this into quite an expensive pass time _and_ you’re involved with blackmail,” he summarized, his jaw clenched with anger.

“Father…”

“Enough. I’ve had enough. Your mother would be mortified if she was…” He began yelling, but his words trailed off, unable to complete the statement.

“Still alive,” Endymion finished.

“Yes,” he nodded, “It’s time you grew up. You need to settle down. You need to be prepared to take control when I’m gone. Find a wife and produce an heir. No more of this screwing around with the help business. You need to be careful who you mess around with.” The King knew all too well that if Endymion made one wrong move with the wrong girl, he could be digging his own grave. He could quickly lose respect and valuable alliances, which could lead to the downfall of his reign. “If I hear of anymore of it, I’ll strip you of your crown,” he stated firmly. Endymion opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. He knew his father was merely trying to intimidate him into submission. “Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes father,” he complied unwillingly, hanging his head in defeat. A frigid silence passed between the two men. On one level, Endymion knew that his father was right, yet despite knowing better, he craved to fill the void that constantly plagued him and his numerous affairs were nothing but that; he saw no long-term future with these women.

“What about Beryl, for a wife?” The King suggested pensively, breaking the silence. Every time Beryl visited the palace she fawned all over the King and Endymion saw through her façade. The King, unfortunately, seemed to enjoy her company, which lead to frequent visits.

“You can’t be serious.” Endymion looked at his father with a somewhat dumbfounded expression, “I loathe that woman,” he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Endymion, she’s a smart, attractive girl. She’s from a noble background and she would make a fine Queen,” he replied, watching his son’s movements as he paced about the room.

“She’s a bigger whore than I am, father.” It was an immature remark and truth be told, on occasion even they had engaged in dull, passionless sex. Beryl was a woman who got what she desired, despite the path she had to take to get there. Endymion knew that on every one of her visits to the palace she had ulterior motives, and therefore could never be trusted.

“Don’t you dare address a lady in that manner that again,” his father spat, shooting an icy glare.

“She’s no lady,” the prince muttered under his breath.

“Just think about it, will you? A suitable woman, Endymion. None of these peasants. You’re not living in a fairy tale,” his father pressed, the prince rolling his eyes in response. The King stood, approaching the tall, young man, “I know you’re still your mother’s son. Somewhere in there.” His voice was distant and forlorn, and with a half-hearted smile he patted Endymion on the shoulder and left.

Fuming, Endymion closed his eyes and released a deep, controlled breath. He headed to the bathroom, discarding his robe along the way and slipped into the warm water. Instantly his body relaxed, but his mind was steeped in turmoil.

Everyone wanted him to be something different and Endymion was rapidly growing tired of trying to fulfill each expectation. His father wanted him to be strong, mature and levelheaded, prepared to accept his role as the King of Earth. His closest friends, and guardians, still saw him as the headstrong, proud yet obedient boy that they had grown up with. His countrymen needed a prince they could adore and respect, one who was empathetic towards their cause and able to carry on his father’s legacy. And the women he used to satisfy his lust, expected Prince Charming.

His father’s words replayed in his mind, “ _I know you’re still your mother’s son_ ” and Endymion felt a lump of guilt rise to his throat. Had he changed that much since she had passed? He needed to escape, if only for a few days, and with a determined nod, promised himself to do just that.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Allure**

**Chapter 2**

The bare footed girl sat by the brook’s babbling edge, absent-mindedly dipping her toes into the balmy water. Her face was stained with the remnants of salty tears, and with slender legs pulled to her chest, she rested her head on her knees. Darkness had fallen hours ago, yet she could not will herself to move. The night's cool breeze curled around her shoulders, her body trembling as a shiver ran up her spine. With hallow eyes she stared at the velvet, star laced sky, her mind racing with all that had happened in the past two months. What had she become?

She would have loved to say they had raped her of her innocence, but she had gone so willingly, quickly caving to flattering words and carnal desires. The momentary sensations of feeling connected and alive made her relinquish every ounce of self-control and logical thought. She had come to the conclusion that what she had been taught was true; people from Earth were barbaric. They were selfishly spontaneous, acting upon foolish desires and catering to every whim. They craved acceptance yet judged so harshly and fought endlessly for transient power with little regard to the aftereffects. However, what her education had failed to teach was that amidst all their negative traits they were filled with intense emotions and with vibrant life. They relentlessly sought knowledge and wisdom, and cherished their individual identities. They persevered against all odds for their beliefs and for love, and they struggled mercilessly if only to stay alive. Completely full of contradictions, she found both the planet and its inhabitants utterly fascinating.

The morning's golden rays leapt through the dew tipped grass, and feeling their warmth spread gently across her back, the girl was released from her thoughts. Night had completely slid from the sky and it was time to head home. She took off through the waking forest, weaving with agility through the dense trees. As she neared her thatched roof home, an uneasy feeling spread throughout her body, the hairs on her arms rising in alert. Her eyes nervously scanned the surroundings, but everything appeared to be just as it always was. Cautiously she unlocked the front door, slowly pushing her way inside, her senses sharpening, expecting the worst. She could feel it; and though she had no idea how they would have gotten inside, she knew that someone was there.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked, as she peered around the heavy oak door, which released an aged moan. "I know you're in here," she stepped forward, her small hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You're nearly half a day late," a voice scolded, and as soon as the girl heard the shrill tone, her defenses dropped. She turned to see the voice's possessor sitting in a darkened corner.

"Luna! You scared me half to death!" She stated, releasing a relieved sigh, her hand covering her pounding heart.

"Where have you been?" The woman's face was rigid in annoyance, "I've been waiting here since yesterday afternoon," she hissed, angrily crossing her arms over her chest. "It's well past dawn."

"I'm sorry," an embarrassed flush tainted the girl's ivory skin, "I didn't realize."

"This is exactly what happened last time," Luna continued, "I thought coming here would force you to become more responsible." The girl's gaze dropped to the ground and she could feel Luna's cobalt eyes glowering at her in disappointment. "Sit down Serenity," she commanded, and the girl quickly obeyed.

"Luna, I –" she started, but couldn't find the words to finish. There was no suitable explanation she could offer for being so late. She felt herself sink as the memories of the past afternoon replayed in her mind; cringing with the memory of his calloused fingers against her skin and stale breath on her cheek. Her stomach twisted in disgust, and she began to wonder if anyone knew what exactly she had been doing here. What would they think of her?

"Your mother wanted me to give you this," Luna's sharp voice broke the silence, derailing Serenity's train of thought. She leaned forward, accepting the silver envelope from the woman's hand. With a puzzled smile curving her lips, Serenity broke the white, wax seal.

"My mother… wrote me a letter?" Her eyes went wide with disbelief, her fingers running over the smooth paper filled with black ink. Luna only nodded in response, slate coloured curls framing her face. It had been two months since Serenity had left home, and two months since she had heard from anyone with the exception of Luna, her mother's advisor. The girl took some time to read through the contents of the letter, tears welling in her eyes at the anecdotes and updates that her mother had relayed. She suddenly realized how much she missed home.

"She misses you, Serenity. Everyone misses you," Luna said softly, reaching out to grasp the girl's hand.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice weak and mind reeling. She momentarily gave serious thought to returning home, starting anew and discarding all remnants of the new life she had recently established. However, her heart betrayed her, and she knew that there was still so much more to learn and to discover staying where she was.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she forced a smile.

"Serenity," Luna squeezed her hand, before letting go, "come home. This is not a life fit for the princess of the Moon, it's too dangerous." Luna pressed, persistently.

A year after the princess was born her father was assassinated. The culprit was never apprehended, but the citizens of the Moon blamed it on the men of Earth. They were, after all, war mongering savages and the only inner planet to refuse a united empire. Earth themed literature was destroyed, and education reformed to depict the so-called 'truth' about the humans.

At the tender age of six, and not knowing the past, Serenity had begged her mother relentlessly to take her down to the mysterious planet. In hopes of stopping her daughter's incessant requests, the Queen promised that once she turned sixteen she could visit, convinced that this Earth-bound phase would pass. Ten years later, Serenity had not forgotten her mother's vow. While she never learned the rumored origin of her father's death, she in secret, had heard both gruesome and enchanting tales about the planet and its people. However, the stories only piqued her curiosity and fueled her fascination. Against all warnings and all advice, on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she journeyed to Earth where she would remain for half a year.

"I can't Luna, not yet. I have to prove to everyone that I can do this," she stated firmly, determination set on her brow.

"It's not that we don't believe in you Serenity," Luna started earnestly, "it's just very -"

"Dangerous?" the girl cut in, a frown crossing her face.

"Yes," she sighed, "If something were to happen to you…" Luna's voice trailed off, her mind unwilling to continue on with the possibilities.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," the girl insisted, naively filled with confidence and trust. "They're not like we've made them out to be."

"Serenity…" She knew there was no use; the Princess was as stubborn as a mule when she felt strongly about something.  

"They have their flaws, but… they're so filled with passion. They're not cruel, they just… don't always control their emotions or their reactions," she explained, attempting to make Luna realize there was no immediate threat to her life by staying. "They act more on instinct than we do." She took a moment to reflect on her response, noting that it was all indeed true.

"What if someone finds out who you are? What then? They won't show you any mercy," she warned, "There's a reason talk of the Earth is taboo at home." Her face grew solemn; Serenity had always simply been told that her father passed shortly after she was born. No more, no less, and it was to remain that way.

"They won't find out. They know less about us than we do them," she displayed her unconcern with a flick of her wrist. "I promise, I'll be fine," she smiled. Without an ideal reply, Luna simply nodded and rose to her feet. Serenity followed suit, throwing her arms around the older woman. "Thank you… for coming all this way," she said, squeezing her once more before breaking the embrace.

"If you ever want to come home…"

"I know."

"Think about it. This is not a life fit for a Princess." To appease her, Serenity agreed, smiling sweetly. It felt refreshing to be reminded that there were people who truly cared about her; not because she was beautiful or some sort of prize, but because she was Serenity.

With a flash of brilliant light, Luna had taken her leave and Serenity made her way to the bedroom, yielding to her body's demand for sleep. She relaxed into the soft mattress, and with the stress that had mounted slowly coming undone, her eyes fluttered closed. She awoke hours later to find night had fallen once again. The wind had grown strong and she listened intently as it battled amongst the trees.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of dread pooled in her stomach. The temperature plummeted, and each breath turned to icy smoke. Her ears perked when she heard twigs crunch under pressure just outside her window. She lay motionless, not daring to move. Her breathing became laboured as her heart beat erratically, and she pressed a hand to her chest in attempts to slow it down. Fixed on the window, her eyes strained to see through the darkness in hopes of catching a glimpse of whatever was outside. 

Nothing.

She waited, mentally mapping each aberrant sound in attempts to follow any sign of movement. Serenity's body tensed with fear as she heard a single, solid strike against her front door. The oak released a panged groan, and in an instant, everything had disappeared. The wind died with an immediate retreat and a gust of heat came rushing in. The palpitations of her heart slowed to a steady rhythm and she felt her body regaining control.

With unsteady legs, she tumbled out of bed, making her way across the timber floors to the entrance of her home. Pressing her ear against the door, she confirmed that the coast was clear. Delicate fingers grasped bronze knob, turning it ever so slowly. Her crystalline eyes went wide with disbelief, her hand reaching up to brush the handle of the dagger wedged into the wood. The iron blade pinned to the door a note and the shawl she had forgotten in the forest the day before. Serenity fought with the knife, eventually pulling it from its grasp and clutching the paper with shaky hands, she read what was inscribed.

 

          _Tomorrow when the moon is high, in the clearing of the Northern woods._

_I have an offer you cannot refuse._

_Come alone._

She swallowed hard, unnerved. Was this a threat? Was it sent by one of her former lovers? Or even worse, one of their wives? Placing the dagger just inside the entry, she carefully folded the thin paper, and retrieved her shawl, which had fallen, forgotten on the damp ground. Serenity glanced up at the moonlit sky before returning to her chamber. Would she gather the courage to go? Or was this merely an idle proposition that she should simply ignore? As she slipped into sleep, her dreams clouded with possibilities both good and bad, and although her body was fast asleep, her mind had made the decision to go.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Allure**

**Chapter Three**

The column lined corridor echoed with the sound of the man's boots clicking against the brocatel floor. The towering windows watched his every move as he darted down the hallway, constantly checking over his shoulder to ensure he was not being followed. Reaching the end, he stopped before a stout, timeworn door and pulling out a tiny iron key from his pocket, he forced it open seemingly against its will. His steely eyes did one last sweep of his surroundings before he ducked his head and continued down a damp, brick lain passage.

"Did you complete your task?" The woman asked, hearing him approach the spacious alcove.

"I did, my Queen," he replied, bowing deeply.

"Were you spotted?" She remained focused on the bubbling cauldron before her; sanguine hair cascading down her back.

"I can guarantee that I was not," the man said, with the utmost confidence.

"Excellent. In due time, you shall be well rewarded for your efforts," she turned to him, her mouth curving into a provocative smile.

"Your Majesty, if I may…" he began, curiosity brimming. 

"What is it?" She eyed him sharply, warning him not to overstep his boundaries. 

"Who is she?" He had to know; he had gone on the errand so willingly, but even a moment's glance at the girl filled him with lust and intrigue. 

"Her identity is currently none of your concern," she bit harshly, his head dropping in acquiesce. "Now, hurry back before they realize you're missing. Take this,” she handed him a folded paper which he tucked in his pocket, “You know what to do. And be sure to keep an eye on _him_ , I'm relying on you." The man knelt, bowing once again, taking his Queen's hand and bringing it to his lips as a sign of respect and complete submission. "If you dare follow me tomorrow night, I'll kill you," she added, pulling her hand from his mild grasp, her pointed face void of emotion. 

"I understand," he nodded, and without turning his back, made his retreat.

 

* * *

 

 

Endymion stood in the back quad of the palace fastening his sack to his horse's saddle. He stopped momentarily to inhale the warm afternoon breeze, stretching his arms in preparation for the journey ahead. Growing impatient, Ryoma stomped his foot on the ground, huffing as his master tightened the girth. The prince smiled, patting the animal's muscular shoulder as a sign of affection.

"I don't see why you don't let the stable boys do that." His body tensed as her shrill tone echoed against the stone walls that lined the courtyard.

"Beryl," he addressed her, feeling her emerald eyes pinned on his every move.

"A prince shouldn't be readying his own horse," she remarked, unwilling to let the subject go.

"He'd likely kill someone else," Endymion explained, knowing well that the only one who encountered few difficulties handling his stubborn stallion, was him.

"I doubt that," the woman muttered, rolling her eyes; men and their egos. 

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he challenged, his piercing sapphire eyes shooting daggers in her direction, hoping she would take him up on the offer.

"Are you ready?" a silver haired man asked, trotting up to the pair, perched on top of a chestnut steed. 

"Almost." Endymion replied, checking that all buckles and belongings were safely in place. “Where’s Jadeite?” He looked around to find no sign of his subordinate.

"He left before me," the man replied with a hint of suspicion in his sonorous voice. "He should be here soon."

"Kunzite! What a lovely surprise," Beryl interrupted, greeting him with an overdramatic curtsy. "Where are you off to?" She wondered, sauntering closer, resting a boney hand on his horse's velvet nose. The animal shook his head in response forcing the woman to drop her hand.

"The lakefront cottage.” He didn’t give her a second's glance. 

“Oh? For how long?” she pushed, and Endymion glared at the general to signal he was not about to answer her prying questions.

“A week or so, perhaps,” Kunzite shrugged.

"Are you just taking two of your generals?" She focused her attention back to the Prince, whose jaw clenched at what felt like an inquisition.

"I don't need to be taken care of," Endymion spat, growing increasingly aggravated by her mere presence. He was tired of people assuming that where he went his four generals would follow.

"Oh, I know. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself," Beryl smirked, licking her lips in a dire effort to appear seductive.

"Finish your business and leave,” he ordered, “I don't want you near my father.”

"Well I'm afraid your father likes having me around,” she retorted, winding a strand of ruby hair around her finger.

"You better not be here when I return," the prince warned.

"Or what?" She raised an eyebrow, "Don't make idle threats, _Your Highness_ ," she said, cocking her head to the side with a slight bow of mockery.

In a fluid motion Endymion unsheathed his sword, pressing the cool blade against her throat, "Don't tempt me,” he growled, eyes dark with fury. Her breath shortened, and although she stared back with defiance, the raw strength he emitted caused unrest to settle in her stomach.

"Endymion, that’s no way to treat a lady,” Jadeite chided, approaching the scene on horseback, his brow dripping with sweat. Lowering his sword, the prince simply snorted in reply.

"We should get going,” Kunzite stated, shaking his head with disapproval of the prince’s actions. He knew that Endymion never let things get to him, but something about Beryl seemed to rack him with suspicion and cause him to react to even the most subtle of her actions and remarks. With a slight nod, Endymion mounted his horse and the three men took off through the archways, leaving Beryl behind, hand protectively clamped over her throat.

As soon as they were out of sight, her expression turned into a wicked sneer; no one would deny her what she truly wanted. Not even the Prince of Earth. With that thought lingering in her mind, she spun on her heel and set off to find the King.

 

* * *

 

After an early morning filled with fitful sleep, Serenity rose knowing that there was nothing more she could do to put her mind at ease. She had entertained every possibility, and in the end knew that she would give in to her curiosity. Hours passed as the young princess waited for the sun to fade from the sky, and tried everything possible to keep herself busy. By the time night had fallen there were seven books strewn at her feet, all abandoned just a few pages in, four sheets of paper with journal entries half scribbled across them, and ten empty cups which had once been filled with tea.

For the countless time that day, her gaze flickered to the window, and this time she knew it was time to leave. She had been ready since noon, boots laced and silver hair tied back from her face. Anxiously padding across the wooden floor towards the front door, her eye caught the metal dagger lying beside the entrance. She looked at it hesitantly, and with fear as the foremost emotion lingering in her thoughts, she quickly grabbed it and slipped it into her boot. Throwing a violet cloak over her petite frame, she gently pushed the door open, straining in the darkness to investigate her surroundings. Finding no signs of danger, the girl moved ahead, navigating through the dense trees of the Northern woods.

As she approached the clearing, a thick fog rolled across the ground. Her heart raced and her breathing grew shallow. Her eyes were constantly on the prowl, searching to find the origin of every sound she heard. A slight gasp escaped her pale lips, as her gaze caught a hooded figure, adorned in luscious, emerald robes standing in the clearing.

“You came.” A woman’s metallic voice greeted her, as she felt the girl’s presence.  

“Who are you?” Serenity demanded, her legs trembling as she moved closer.

“Are you alone?” Ignoring the question, the woman turned to face her guest.

“Yes,” she whispered, “What do you want from me?” She squinted, trying to make out the woman’s face, which was partially shadowed from her hooded cape. 

“I’ve heard that you have quite the… talent,” her lips curved into a sneer and Serenity felt her stomach flip.

“Talent?” she repeated, meekly.

“You’re quite the little enchantress, aren’t you.” The women stated with a hint of envy in her voice. When she received no reply, she continued. “I’ll take your silence as a yes. It seems you’ve put a good number of men under your spell,” she paused, as a cruel smile moved across her face, “I’ve heard a rumour that one man even ended his marriage for you.” As she spoke, she slowly moved closer towards the baffled princess.

“What?” Serenity gaped, earnestly trying to convince herself it could not possibly be true.

“The man you were with yesterday,” she explained offhandedly, flicking her wrist as a display of apathy towards the situation. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. I’m not here to chastise or harm you.” She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, as if to comfort her erratic heartbeat.

“Then what do you want from me?” Despite all efforts, Serenity could not force herself to move.

“I need your help.” She was being completely sincere, yet the princess could not help but feel unnerved at the caustic celadon eyes that seemed to stare right through her.

“ _My_ help? There’s nothing I can –” she finally managed to take a step back, feeling somewhat relived when the woman’s icy touch fell from her shoulder.

“I need you to seduce a man,” the woman cut her off, voice sharp with growing impatience.

“I beg your pardon?” Serenity stared at her with an incredulous look of shock.

“Make him want you. Make him fall in love with you,” she reworded, speaking slowly in a demeaning manner, “and then I want you to break him.” Her eyes clouded with darkness.

“But why?”

“Because I can’t get to him,” she seethed, her rigid expression filled with frustration, “And my motives have nothing to do with you,” she snapped.

“No.”

“No?” She was in utter disbelief that someone, especially this tiny woman, would dare oppose her.          

“I won’t do it,” Serenity crossed her arms in defiance.

“Now, now _Princess_ , that’s not the correct answer,” she hissed, shaking a finger as if she were scolding a young child.

“What did you just call me?” Her face blanched; maybe she was merely mocking her.

“That’s your secret, isn’t it, Serenity?” The woman grinned as she watched the expressions play across the girl’s pale face.

“Who are you?” She felt sick; no one was supposed to know her true identity.

“I’m someone who’s not to be meddled with.”

The princess stood silent as panic washed over her; heart echoing through her ears. With the realization that she had to play this woman’s game, she asked, “Who is he?”

The woman handed her folded paper, “here.” Not knowing what to expect, Serenity opened it to reveal the portrait of an appallingly attractive man. Given her reputation, she instantly understood why this woman had asked for her assistance. He must be that unattainable man; the one the heroine always ends up with in the love stories. Serenity struggled to keep herself in check, constantly using the reminder that this was _reality_ ; this was her life, and it wasn’t a fairy tale. Although her mind screamed not to delve further into this mess, she couldn’t help but feel a minute tingle of excitement.

“And how am I supposed to find him?” A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that his face was familiar, yet she could not place from where.

“He’ll find you,” she said with a pleased grin; everything was falling perfectly into place. “You can’t tell a soul about our arrangement. _Especially him_. Do you understand?”

“What if I do?” she ventured, genuinely curious as to how far this woman would go.

The woman was surprised by the girl’s daring question, “Do you know what they would do with the Princess of the Moon?” She started, her tone lowering to appear intimidating, “Do you know what they did to the last Moon creature that wandered down to our lowly planet?” Serenity shook her head nervously, all colour draining from her face as she wished that she hadn’t asked. “They killed him,” she paused dramatically, “They tortured him and killed him. They plucked every gorgeous golden strand of hair from his sweet head.” She took extra care to articulate her words, ensuring that her point was well delivered.

“Why would they believe you over me?” Immediately Serenity regretted the question which spewed from her lips.

“Do you really think they’re going to trust someone who’s ruined their husbands? Their fathers? Their brothers? Their families?” Her words were so accusing, causing guilt to take control of the girl’s mind, her stature sinking. “Now, my dear, do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” the words slipped from her mouth, barely audible.

“I’ll be watching you. Don’t think you can escape, and don’t you dare try to deceive me,” she warned, before turning to leave. The princess nodded mutely, watching the woman’s retreating form. She paused momentarily, calling over her shoulder, “And don’t fall in love.”

Serenity’s brow furrowed, the mysterious woman’s final words loitering on the surface of her mind. Suddenly she was plagued by a thousand questions, all of which would likely go unanswered, and for once since her arrival, she desperately wanted to return home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Allure**

**Chapter 4**

The soft clicks of horse’s hooves disturbed the still night as the prince and his two generals finally arrived at their destination – the lakefront cottage. Endymion dismounted his stallion, his muscles growing weary as the damp air settled on his shoulders. His cheeks burned, kissed by the frigid night.        

“She loved it here,” he whispered, memories of his mother flooding his mind.

“That she did,” Kunzite said solemnly, laying a comforting hand on the prince’s shoulder. “It’s been far too long since you’ve visited this cottage.” Endymion only nodded in reply. It had been ten years since his mother’s passing, and ten years since he last seen this particular lakeside. The two men stood silently as the water lapped against the shore. He had missed that sound. It had been those same songs that had lulled him to sleep as a child, along with his mother’s soft hum, and gentle embrace.

“Come on, let’s get these animals to their stalls,” Jadeite interrupted, leading his mare into the stable.

 

As soon as the woman was out of sight, Serenity felt a wave of relief rush through her. The fog swiftly vanished from the forest ground, and she could feel the temperature increase ever so slightly. Tightly pulling her cloak around her shaking shoulders, she started her trek home. The encounter replayed countless times in her mind, and her heart pounded as the woman’s crisp voice rang through her memory. She was trapped, in this on her own, with no one to rescue her.

‘ _Just do what she wants you to do, then go home_ ’, she instructed herself, hoping that there was nothing more to the woman’s demands. Serenity stopped to take in her surroundings; she was no longer on the path home. Her breaths grew shallow, ‘ _It’s okay… you’ll find your way home. Just get out of the forest_ ’. Her pace quickened, and she began to panic. Everything looked exactly the same, even the moon’s rays were deceiving her as they leapt through the branches, playing tricks on her eyes. She stumbled along the path, gnarled wooden fingers grasping at her cloak, reaching from the ground to grab at her ankles.  

Before long she came across a clearing. She paused momentarily, listening intently and hearing water in the distance. ‘ _The lake… I must be somewhere near the lake_ ,’ she concluded, her nerves beginning to calm. Across the open grassy field, she saw a glimmer of light and sprinted towards it. The odor of horses and hay overwhelmed her senses as she neared a small barn. She peered inside the open door, her gaze reaching a pair of almond eyes that glared at her defiantly. His midnight stained coat gleamed in the starry light, and she approached cautiously, awestricken by his equine beauty. Gently stretching out her arm, she laid a fragile hand on the stallion’s plush nose, his mood mellowing at her mere touch.

“Hello,” she cooed, opening the stall door, her hand travelling up his neck and down his shoulder. His ears flickered as she whispered to him lovingly. Tears of nostalgia pricked her eyes, and she recalled the countless hours she spent on the moon galloping on horseback through the plains. As if reading her mind, the animal knelt, inviting her onto his back. “I can’t…” she whispered, smiling wildly at the thought. Turning his head ever so slightly, he persuasively nuzzled his nose into her stomach. “Fine, but just so I can figure out where I am,” she said sternly, climbing atop his sturdy back and taking a fistful of silky mane in her delicate fist. “Okay…” she breathed, as the horse stood to his feet.

The pair set off into the field, Serenity guiding with light kicks to his side. Reaching the lake, they followed the shoreline, until the world around her melted into familiarity; the large rock that stood as an island amidst the swirling water, the moss covered tree stump laying in a bed of daisies. All of her anxiety was instantly released. Feeling the rider relax, the horse quickened pace and Serenity felt the refreshing night breeze caress her face. An airy giggle escaped her lips as they headed back the way they had come; she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this alive.

           

A few hours after their arrival, the three companions were situated inside the cottage in front of a roaring fire, drinks in hand. Their faces ached with laughter, as they in turn told timeless tales from their earlier years. Along with two others, Nephrite and Zoicite, Kunzite and Jadeite had from birth, dedicated their lives to serving and protecting the young Prince of Earth. Their years spent together created a deep bond between the men, one that had already survived numerous tribulations.

“Okay okay okay, I have to ask,” Jadeite said, trying to appear serious and sober. “Why the help?” They had been discussing one of Endymion’s earliest affairs; it had happened with a laundry maid, who at the time, was seven years older.

“It’s more of a challenge!” Endymion replied, his words lazy with liquor.

“That makes no sense,” Kunzite, the least intoxicated of the group, laughed, shaking his head.

“No, it does!” The raven haired prince shook his finger, “listen to me. By sleeping with a prince, me,” he pointed at his chest, “a noblewoman has nothing to lose and everything to gain. Her status can only increase.” He paused to finish the last drop brandy that pooled in the bottom of his glass, “Common women, have everything to lose and little to gain.”

“How do you figure that?” Jadeite wondered, running a confused hand through his sandy hair.

“A commoner risks her income – if she’s caught by the head… thing,” he stopped to search for the right word, “her boss, she would be fired. Her husband would find out, and she’d beaten. Her friends will know why, and would scorn her. A common woman, you have to seduce. You have to convince her it’s a great idea,” Endymion finished his explanation, his friends sitting back to digest his words as he poured himself another glass of the velvety liquid.

“He might actually have a point,” Kunzite admitted.

“So it’s the chase?”

“It’s the chase,” Endymion repeated with a nod.

“I heard you were lectured for your … pastime.” Jadeite chuckled; the thought of the prince being reprimanded was always an amusing one.

“I was,” he grinned childishly, “he said ‘no more screwing around with the help’”. His voice deepened, mocking his father’s aged tone, “Or I’ll strip you of your crown!”

“He’s said that before,” The general noted, knowing that it was one of the king’s favourite idle threats.

“He wants me to marry Beryl.”

At the mention of her name Jadeite’s light-hearted demeanor turned to ice, and the smile faded from his lips, “Beryl?”

“That would make for an awkward monarchy,” Kunzite stated, noticing the sudden shift in his friend’s composure.

“No kidding,” Endymion quipped with a heavy sigh.

“What ever happened to love?” The words slipped from Kunzite’s mind and through his mouth before he realized that he had even spoken.

“Ha!” The prince scoffed, downing yet another drink. “How many people do you know that are together for love?”

“So you don’t believe in love?” Admittedly, he was somewhat surprised by the remark. When had Endymion turned so cynical?

“I didn’t say that,” he corrected, “but most relationships are based on gain or lust, not _love_. These women, they think they love me… ” he shook his head as if to prove his point, “they only cheat because they’re not getting what they need elsewhere. See, it’s a gain, it’s not love,” he continued, his slurred words making sense in only his mind. “I’m not the kind of guy who falls in love,” the prince concluded, slamming his glass onto the table.

“I have a challenge for you.” Jadeite said suddenly, fishing a folded paper from his pocket.

“Jadeite…” Kunzite warned, knowing all too well that Jadeite’s ‘challenges’ generally involved Endymion’s skills in seduction – skills that currently needed to be put under tight control. Not to mention the prince was in no condition to be making any bets or accepting any quests. “Now is not the time.”

Jadeite threw daggers with a piercing glare, “You don’t even know what this is about,” he growled.

“I know you, and that’s enough,” Kunzite countered, “and as the Prince’s friend and advisor, I can say that none of your ‘challenges’ are a good idea. He is going to abide by his father’s wishes,” he boomed, and Jadeite receded.

 “I need fresh air,” Endymion interrupted, nausea setting in as the effects of alcohol took hold of his body. Leaving his generals behind, he stepped outside, grabbing the lit lantern that stood by the door. The cool air filled his lungs and although he felt a piece of sobriety restored, his head continued to pound. The air chilled his sweat beaded brow, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. Wanting nothing more than to relish in the twilight’s tranquility, he decided to go for a walk.

The prince made his way towards the stables, wading through the cricket’s chorus as the path crunched under his boots. As he neared the building, he heard the faint patter of hooves approaching from the opposite side, and despite his drunken stupor, knew that something was awry. Setting the lantern on the ground, he pressed his back to the outer wall of the stables, breathing controlled as he listened intently. Taking only a mere second, he quickly peered inside, immediately noting that his prized stallion was missing. His jaw tightened in anger as he continued to listen, knowing that someone on horseback was drawing closer. He glanced once more, watching as a hooded figure returned Ryoma to his stall. With shock strewn across his face, he saw the creature kneel, allowing the rider to gracefully slip to the ground, and he watched as they whispered something wicked into his horse’s ear. Endymion reached for his sword, soon realizing that it was not at his side, ‘ _Shit!’_ he mentally cursed.

 

Serenity returned to the stables elated, her cheeks flushed from kissing the wind. She dismounted her equine companion, giving him a loving pat while murmuring secrets into his ears, and making promises to return. Even if it had only been for a short while, she had been so at peace, so carefree. Her troubles had momentarily dissolved leaving behind that enthusiastic girl who fled to Earth so that she could devour the beauty of the planet. Knowing that it was time to leave, she gave the horse one last stroke before heading out. The princess shrieked as she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck, another seizing her arm, preventing a struggle.

“Who are you?” Endymion spat, having apprehended the mysterious rider. “Who are you?” he demanded again, his grip tightening, eliciting a yelp from his captive. She could smell the alcohol on his breath; her heart pounded and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst. Receiving no reply, he spun her around to face him, one hand still grasping her upper arm.

“You’re just a girl.” His voice was laden with disbelief as he inspected the outline of her delicate face radiating in the moonlight. Surprised to feel nothing but the loosening of his grasp, Serenity cautiously opened one eye. “I’m not going to hurt you,” the prince said, admittedly amused by her expression.  

“I’m sorry!” the girl stammered, bowing her head apologetically. “I just… I… I was out in the forest, and making my way home, but I must have taken a wrong turn, and I didn’t know where I was and I came across your stable, and I don’t know what came over me,” she panicked, the nervous explanation pouring out at an incredible speed. Unable to handle the onslaught of words, he raised a finger to her quivering lips.

“What’s your name?” His voice was soft, and he felt as if any sudden movement would cause her to flit away. His vision began to blur, and he could no longer focus on the details of her face.

“Usagi,” she answered, giving him her alias as large crystal eyes ventured upwards, taking in his chiseled jaw line, and messy, raven hair that fell over tumid cobalt eyes. A slight gasp escaped her lips as soon as she realized who he was. ‘ _The man in the portrait…_ ’.

“Usagi,” he echoed. Serenity’s mind was racing with the realization that she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do. She had never seduced a man, she had never _made_ them fall in love with her – it had simply happened. “Do you know who I am?” He wondered, noticing that she had never fully bowed or addressed him appropriately.

Unable to find a voice to reply, she nervously shook her head, looking ashamed. Was she supposed to know who he was? Endymion only grinned – he liked this girl; there were no pretenses or expectations. However, his smile was soon chased away by the headache that assaulted his senses. He rubbed his face with a panged groan – this was the precise reason he didn’t drink excessively.

“Are you okay?” she asked tenderly, reaching out to lightly touch his arm.

“I’m fine.” He was bewildered by her genuine concern.

“Endymion!” The prince turned his head in the direction of the call; he must have been gone for too long, sending his generals out to find him. “Endymion?” They called again, footsteps drawing near.

“Do you know how to get home?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Then go, quickly. Out the back.” He felt overwhelmingly possessive, wanting to keep this girl for himself and wanting to avoid the judgment of his generals. With strong hands on her shoulders, he guided her to turn around. Serenity took off towards the door, stopping to look back at him.

“Thank you,” she smiled sweetly, moonlight dancing through her platinum locks. He watched after her retreating form, and knew right then and there he would have to see her once more.

“Endymion?” Kunzite yelled, growing frustrated as he came through the stable door. “Were you just talking to someone?” He would have sworn he had heard another voice. He glanced in each of the stalls, finding no one.

“Just the horses,” Endymion replied. As he looked at Ryoma he realized why he had been so submissive towards the girl – he had reacted the same way.

Standing quietly outside the back entrance of the barn, Serenity pressed her ear against the wall. ‘ _Endymion_ …’ she etched his name into her mind, furrowing her brow at the unsettling sense of familiarity. Where had she heard it before? She pulled out his picture, angling to see it in the light; it was definitely him. She began to wonder what made him so unattainable to the woman that had sought her out. He had been kind, understanding, gentle… what had he done that had caused her to seek such a cruel kind of revenge? Knowing that she hardly had a choice, the girl set off towards home, all the while planning her next move.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Allure**

**Chapter 5**

Flitting through the cream curtained windows, the waking sun found Serenity moving with refined grace around the kitchen. She glanced at the fire, its flame leaping up to bring the pot of water hanging over it to a steady boil. The girl paused to consult the large, saddle stitch bound book, her index finger running along the list of ingredients on the page: ‘ _Ginger root – check. Mint leaves – check. Honey – check’._ She lined up each part of the recipe on the counter, accompanied by a large bowl, knife, and thick wooden cutting board.

As she went to work, her mind was losing itself in her predicament – she had no idea how to seduce a man. Without knowing where to start, she found herself recalling the countless pieces of advice her friends had given her, and rendered nearly all of them utterly useless. ‘ _If only Minako were here…_ ’ she thought with a sigh, knowing that the beautiful princess of Venus give her sound advice. ‘ _How did it happen before?’_ she asked herself, thinking back on affairs that she had been involved with, scowling at the memories.

Her first encounter was a mere five days after she had settled into her new home. He had called her a goddess, comparing her pale skin to the Moon’s radiant glow, and her azure eyes to that of a crisp morning sky. He told her that he would give her the world, if only she would be his. As a princess, she had always been told how beautiful she was. However, these men had no knowledge of her status, and she had fallen for the delusion that they wanted _her_. However, soon their wanton desires turned into obsession and she became nothing more than an object; a trophy to add to the collection, a temporary escape from their reality. They were starving, and begging her to feed them. And although she was disgusted by their adulterous actions, she found herself trapped in an endless cycle of fleeting pleasure, always craving something more, but settling for what she could take.

Serenity frowned – these were not the types of thoughts she wished to entertain. Knowing that in order to move on she would have to put the past behind her, she locked the memories in the back of her mind, vowing never to let them escape. She had far more serious matters at hand.

Before long she had finished her concoction, and poured the liquid into a small, glass jar. She looked at it skeptically, nose crinkling with disapproval; it would have to work, she had no other plan. With a shrug, she slipped the jar into her bag and ventured out into the forest with one weak plan in mind – _just be yourself._

 

* * *

Endymion woke exhausted, the pain still droning through his head. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, thoughts fluttering back to the previous night. Blurry images of a silver haired girl clouded his mind, and he wondered if perhaps it had all been a dream.

“Prince! Wake up!” Jadeite yelled through the door, his booming voice followed by incessant knocks.

“I’m awake,” he mumbled with a moan, covering his head with a pillow trying to block the sound.

“We’re going into town at noon,” Jadeite stated, listening intently on the other side of the door for some sort of confirmation. The prince grunted, allowing his feet to fall heavily on the wooden floors.

Jadeite took a step back and glanced down the hallway for any signs of Kunzite. When he found none, he checked his pocket, pulling a piece of paper comfortably into his palm; it was now or never.

“Your highness?” he asked cautiously, slowly making his way into the prince’s chambers.

“What do you want?” Endymion snapped, massaging his temples in a vain attempt to dull the pain.

“That challenge –” he said, eliciting an annoyed sigh.

“Again? I thought Kunzite put an end to that,” the prince scoffed.

“When has that stopped you?” the general replied, raising his brow mischievously. “This girl,” Jadeite handed Endymion the square paper.

“What about her?” he looked away, feigning disinterest.

“She has this reputation… they say she’s a siren. Makes any man that comes across her path fall completely in love with her.” He knew Endymion all too well– he could never turn down such an intriguing venture.

“Interesting,” he mused, unfolding the picture, and allowing his eyes to roam over the portrait. “Is this some kind of joke?” he growled, crumpling the paper and tossing it to the floor.

“What?”

“That girl,” Endymion pointed angrily to the ball on the ground, “I saw her.”

“You saw her?” Jadeite asked, head jerking back in surprise.

“I… ” he began, unsure where to start. “She…” he tried again, eyeing Jadeite suspiciously, “seems familiar,” he finished, unwilling to explain his brief encounter. With a compete shift in attitude, he stared up at the general. “What’s the challenge?”

“Make her fall in love with you,” the blond stated simply, as the prince’s mouth twitched in thought.

“And my prize when I win?” he asked, grabbing the paper from the floor and smoothing out the wrinkles.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to get rid of Beryl,” Endymion claimed, without an ounce of hesitation. Jadeite flinched, and his posture stiffened.

“Fine,” he agreed, “but if you lose, you marry her.”

The prince’s laughed echoed through the room. “You can’t be serious. There is nothing

on Earth that could convince me to marry that vile creature.”           

“Then I guess you can’t lose,” Jadeite challenged, further provoking his liege. “There is a catch,” he added, “you can’t fall for her.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Endymion replied, chest puffed with confidence.

“Shake on it,” his general extended his hand, which Endymion readily accepted.

“Jadeite! I thought we agreed,” Kunzite snapped as he caught them sealing the deal. “Your highness, if I can just suggest –” he pleaded, feeling uneasy about the situation. It wasn’t uncommon for Jadeite to present a quest for the prince, but something felt off.

“No, I’ll do it. I never turn down a bet. _Especially_ when it involves a woman.” He hazily recalled the events from the night before, a smile spreading across his face.

“Endymion, after what your father said I don’t think that - ” Kunzite tried again, knowing that as his advisor, he would receive a great deal of backlash from the king if word of the challenge got out.

“He can make his own decisions,” Jadeite barked, shooting his comrade a piercing glare. Kunzite knew the blond was stubborn, but never had he compromised the welfare of the prince. Giving Jadeite the benefit of the doubt, he conceded.

“Are we prepared to leave?” Kunzite asked, brow raised expectantly.

“You two go ahead, I’ll catch up later,” Endymion ordered.

The recent tension between his generals had not gone unnoticed, and the prince wanted nothing more than to spend some time alone, away from the negative energy. Endymion frowned at his thoughts, as he listened to hooves galloping away.

           

* * *

Serenity walked briskly through the forest, basking in the mid-morning sun. The breeze caressed her shoulders, playing with her hair and carrying the sweet fragrance of the wild flowers to her nose. She finally reached the cottage where she had been mere hours ago, and her gait slowed. She stopped at the cobblestone walkway which lead up to the door, and chewed her lip in thought. After what seemed like hours of deliberation, she made her way up the path. With her fist poised to knock, she hesitated, her heart beating erratically as her face grew dewy with sweat. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at any hint of movement. Was _she_ watching? Serenity exhaled, attempting to quell her nerves as she allowed her knuckles to fall.

Endymion wandered around the small home, enjoying the solitude. His attention fell on an old bookcase with thick layers of smoky dust sitting atop its residents. He ran his finger along the spines, stopping at one with worn edges and yellowed pages. The prince pulled the book from the shelf, blowing the rested particles into the air. With a sad smile, he plopped down into a chair, hoping that the familiarity of his favourite story would quash the pounding in his head.

The fantasy world quickly dissolved around him when he heard a light knock at the front door. Cautiously curious, the prince stood and looked around the room. He grabbed a dagger that had been discarded on a narrow table in the entrance, his strong hand locking around the weapon’s handle.

“Who’s there?” he demanded, his rough tone causing Serenity to flinch on the other side; maybe coming here had been a mistake.

“It’s Usagi…” she answered timidly. “We met last night,” she added, wondering if maybe he had already forgotten her.

The heavy door swung open to reveal a perplexed prince standing on the other side, knife still in hand. “What are you doing?” the prince whispered, grabbing her forearm and pulling her inside. He surveyed the land before slamming the door shut.

“I… I came to apologize,” she stuttered, attention focused on the ground, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s too dangerous for you to come here,” he stated, raking a hand through his ebony hair. Anxiety was not a common emotion for the prince, but this sprite of a girl made him dizzy – he needed to gain control. He needed to win.

“But no one lives around here, not for miles,” Serenity said, eyes wide as she cocked her head to the side, studying his handsome features.

“That’s not why – ” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I made this for you,” the young woman announced, pulling the mason jar from the bag that hung over her shoulder, its strap hugging her chest.

“What is it?” Endymion eyed the mixture suspiciously, tipping the bottle and watching the liquid roll from one side to the other.

“Drink it.”

“What is it?” he asked again, brow furrowed.

“It’s a family recipe,” Serenity lied. “It’ll cure your headache,” she explained, smiling sympathetically at the man. “I promise it will help,” she insisted, wrapping her fingers over his as she carefully twisted off the lid. Serenity dipped her chin, encouraging him to drink up. He lifted the rim of the glass jar to his lips, and slowly drank the golden liquid, holding it in his mouth as the foul taste invaded his senses.

“You have to swallow it,” she ordered, pinching her lips together in a desperate attempt to hold back her laughter.

“That was disgusting,” Endymion choked, his face painted with disdain. However, despite the foul taste, he never once questioned her motives.

“Give it a few moments,” Serenity instructed, taking the empty jar from his grasp, her delicate fingers lightly brushing his, and hastily stugging the container back into her bag. She glanced around the cottage, blushing under his intense stare – what a peculiar girl. She seemingly had no knowledge of his status, yet here she was, trying to ease his ailments.

“Do you feel better?” she wondered, her gentle voice pulling him back to reality.

“I surprisingly do,” he admitted, flashing her a contagious smile. “But I would be happy to never taste that again,” he laughed, relishing in the pink hue that stained her cheeks.

“Remember that next time you decide to drink so much,” she warned, shaking her finger at him. The prince chuckled, and nodded, unable to recall the last time he had been scolded by a woman.

“Come,” he ordered, taking her small hand and leading her through the house.

“Where are we going?” Endymion paused at the backdoor to pull on a pair of leather boots and drape a hooded cloak over his shoulders. He stood in front of her, hooking his fingers under the strap, and carefully lifting her bag over her head. He reached behind her to drop her bag on a wooden bench, and Serenity swallowed, feeling the heat emanating off his chest.

“You’ll see,” he whispered. Serenity nodded, unable to form any semblance to speech. Endymion guided her from the cottage and towards the stables, and the girl’s face lit with recognition. Her eyes twinkled in delight, and she sprinted ahead, dragging him behind her.

“Hello again,” Serenity greeted the horse, as Endymion released her from his grasp. The animal nickered, head bobbing and tail raised. Sunlight peeked through the windows, smoothing over his silken coat. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember,” Serenity murmured, running her hand along his shoulder.

“His name is Ryoma,” Endymion said, leaning against a support beam, arms casually crossed over his chest.

“Ryoma,” she repeated, rubbing her cheek against his neck. Endymion’s eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened, momentarily overrun with jealousy. At the realization he was envious of a horse, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pushed himself from his resting place, and over to the tack wall, unhooking a black leather bridle.

“Are you going to take him for a run?” Serenity wondered, watching as he looped the halter over Ryoma’s snout, around his ears, and fastened the golden buckle.

“ _We’re_ going to take him,” Endymion said, pulling a mounting block from the corner of the room. Serenity grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement as the prince helped her on. He climbed on behind her, pulled up his hood, and reached around her to take the reins.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice warm on her ear.

“Yes,” she squeaked, steadying herself by grabbing Ryoma’s mane.

Horse and riders took off through the field, soon settling on a beaten trail that ran along a creek. Serenity breathed the crisp air, reveling in feeling of the wind brushing against her cheeks. Her body relaxed into Endymion’s chest, and she could feel his muscles tense at the contact. Ryoma slowed to a walk, and Serenity craned her neck to look at Endymion.

“May I?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, as her hands hovered over his asking to take the reins. Unable to utter a word, he handed them over, licking his lips as he watched her wrap her fingers around the taut leather. Serenity beamed, leaning forward as she urged the horse into a quicker gait. The princess looked back at him and grinned, her elation infectious– never had he met a girl quite like this. Before long they had reached a clearing, and Ryoma was pulled to a halt.

“Where are we?” Endymion asked, straightening his back as he took in their surroundings.

“At the old apple tree,” she replied, lifting her leg over the horse’s neck, and sliding down to the ground. The girl flitted over to an aged tree that stood proudly on a small hill, stretching her arms beneath its branches, and rocking on the tips of her toes as she tried desperately to pick a piece of fruit. She paused to blow the bangs from her eyes, glaring at the tree as if it were her adversary. In an instant, Endymion was behind her, fingers gently pulling down a ripe apple.

“Thank you,” she smiled, eyes glistening and heart pounding as she took it from his outstretched palm.

“Your welcome,” he whispered, watching as she ducked around him and ran to Ryoma, who was drinking from the brook nearby. He lifted his head as she approached, shaking his midnight mane. She held the apple flat in her hand, stroking his forehead as he ate.

“I’m beginning to think you like my horse more than you like me,” the prince called, grabbing another piece of fruit, and slouching against the tree’s trunk. He frowned at her from his resting spot – by this point most women would already be his, not that he didn’t enjoy the challenge.

“I barely know you,” Serenity countered, lips pursed as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“And I you.” He pulled a dagger from his boot, slicing into the crisp fruit.

“Yet here we are,” she stated, giving Ryoma a final pat before making her way back to the tree. “It’s Endymion, right?” she asked, stopping to stand in front of him, the sunlight creating a haloed glow around her platinum locks and porcelain complexion.

“How did you know?” he wondered, face tightening and shoulders growing rigid – perhaps it had been a ruse all along.

“I heard those men calling for you last night,” she recounted, “why were you out there on your own?” she wondered. “Who were they?” The prince stared at her, lips sealed in a grin. “Why won’t you answer me?” she demanded, hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

“Aren’t you curious,” he chuckled, tapping the ground beside him. “A question for a question, Usagi,” he proposed.

“Okay.” She joined him in the grass, legs curled underneath her.

“I just needed fresh air,” he answered, cutting a slice of the apple and offering it to her. Serenity smiled, and gingerly picked the piece off the dagger’s blade, savouring its sweetness. “Where are you from?”

“The north.” Despite having practiced the answer a thousand times, it still felt foreign to her tongue. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn’t totally a lie – the moon _was_ above them. “I’m from the north,” she repeated, licking the apple’s juice from her fingertips.

“You’re a long way from home,” Endymion said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Why did you name him Ryoma?” she wondered. The prince studied her momentarily, coming to the conclusion that the rumours could not possibly be true. She had no intention of seducing him nor did she beckon to him with wanton looks and alluring songs. All of her actions seemed pure and innocent, as if she had no idea of their effect, and that made him want her more.

“His name…” He took hold of her hand, and with his index finger traced two characters on her palm, “means dragon and horse.” Serenity stared at her now empty palm, his touch burning her skin. “How long have you lived here?” Endymion’s low-timbre voice broke the spell, bringing her back to the warm breeze and grassy field.

“A few months,” she replied vaguely, and a brief moment of melancholy flashed across her face. “Why didn’t you go with your friends today?”

“What?” Endymion furrowed his brow, bemused. Had she been spying on him?

“Your friends,” she restated, “last night I noticed that there were three horses in the stable, and there wasn’t anyone else in the cottage this morning,” Serenity explained, watching as the corners of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

Endymion cupped his chin, impressed. “You noticed that.”

“I notice a lot of things,” she claimed, running the ends of her hair through her fingers.

“What else do you notice?”

“You’ve been trained how to fight.”

“Have I?”

“Your horse is not a farm horse, he’s meant for battle,” she said, glancing over at Ryoma who was content chewing on tall grasses. “And a man who isn’t trained to fight doesn’t hide a dagger in his boot.” She pointed to the weapon that he had laid on his thigh.

“So am I a solider?”

“No,” she shook her head, “your hands are too soft.” She allowed her gaze to rake over his appearance. “Your skin is too smooth.” She looked at him from underneath heavy lashes, cheeks growing hot. “And you have too much money to be a solider,” she added.

“Too much money?”

“The cottage is your second home.” Serenity said, and when his perplexed expression did not waver, she continued, “it’s too dusty for it to be lived in regularly. Your clothes are made from the finest fabrics, and your boots are clean and polished,” she concluded, pointing to each item as she spoke.

“What else?” he begged her to go on, thoroughly enjoying her dissection.

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated what to address next. “You’re well-educated.” She clasped her hands together, placing them neatly in her lap. “You’ve been trained to fight, but you’re not a solider, and you have shelves upon shelves of books.”

“Is that all?” he asked, brow raised and head cocked. Serenity leaned forward on her knees, foreheads almost touching as she studied his cerulean eyes.

“You have almost everything a man could want,” she whispered, “yet you’re sad.”

“Lonely,” he corrected, refusing to break the gaze. A smile spread across the girl’s face as she pulled away, rising to her feet. “Why are you laughing?” Endymion asked, sliding his dagger back into his boot, and standing in attempt to use his height as an advantage.

Not one to be intimidated, the princess kicked off her shoes as a mischievous grin stole her lips. “I’ll tell you if you can catch me,” she challenged, slowly backing away.

“You’re such a child,” Endymion huffed.

“You’re just saying that because you know you’ll lose,” she provoked, finishing her bait a wink. The prince clenched his jaw as she continued her backward steps, suddenly springing forward. Serenity spun on her heel and took off, sundress fluttering and laughter dancing in the wind. Every few moments she would check over her shoulder, to ensure her pursuer was hot on her trail, determination creased into his brow. After two attempts to capture the sprite, Endymion was growing frustrated. He stopped, and placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily to catch his breath. Serenity approached with caution, looking at him with concern.

“Endymion!” she shrieked, as the prince lunged forward and clamped his arms around her waist. “That’s cheating!” she cried. He pulled her against his body, and she put up a half-hearted struggle before relenting.

“Tell me,” he demanded, turning her in his embrace . “What’s so funny about me being lonely?”

“Men who look like gods are hardly ever alone,” she panted, stomach quivering and cheeks rosy. It was something that Minako had told her when they were fourteen and chasing boys around the courtyard.

“Men who look like gods, huh,” he repeated, a wide smirk spreading across his face. Serenity nodded, palms flat against his strong chest. His grip around her waist loosened as he brought his hand up to push a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. She inhaled sharply, the gentle caress sending shivers up her spine. His eyes darkened, and Serenity found herself drowning in a sea of blue and gold. Unable to wait any longer, Endymion pressed his lips to hers, reveling in their sweetness. Serenity rose to her toes, lashes tickling his cheek as her fingers crept up his shoulders to settle on the nape of his neck. She parted her lips, and he deepened their kiss, cradling her head as they became lost in one another. He pulled her closer, hand resting on the small of her back. Time stood still, the world melted away and Serenity knew that this time was different. Needing to breath, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he tried to regain what little self-control he still had.          

“The sun is setting,” Endymion said, reluctantly relinquishing his embrace as the afternoon sky faded into dusk. “Won’t your family be wondering where you are?”

“No,” she replied, “but your friends are probably looking for you.” Endymion sighed, and bobbed his head in agreement.

“We’d better get going.”

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as Ryoma moved with agility through the darkened forest. Fireflies pranced through the trees, and the bullfrogs began to hum, yet neither on noticed. Serenity gently touched her still swollen lips – unable to control the heat that still boiled inside.

“Where do you live?” Endymion asked as they grew closer to the cottage. He had no desire to let her go, but he had to hide her from his guards.

“Drop me at the crossroads near the bridge, I’m not far from there,” she instructed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

“Are you sure, I don’t mind-”

“It’s really not far,” she insisted, shaking her head, peering up at him.

They stopped at the crossroads, and Endymion quickly dismounted. He grabbed her by the waist, slowly bringing her to the ground. Serenity straightened her dress, her hands turning over in surprise.

“My bag!” she exclaimed, realizing she had left it behind. “It’s at your cottage.”

“Meet me tomorrow, I’ll bring it,” Endymion promised, swallowing anxiously as he eagerly awaited her reply.

“Why, good sir, was that a ruse to see me again?” She feigned shock, splaying her hand across her collarbone.

“Perhaps,” he smirked, lifting her hand to his lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Serenity watched as he mounted his horse and galloped off, mind racing and heart aching. Chewing her lip, she turned down the path to go home. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and a heaviness settled in her chest. It was already too late.


End file.
